The Seven Deadly Sins
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: The seven deadly sins meets Ouran/Naruto Characters. What will happen? Read and find out? Tell me what you think!
1. Pride

PRIDE/VANITY.

15 year old Tamaki "Tama" Suoh,stood in front of the mirror fixing his flawless blonde hair.  
"I have to look flawless everyday. I cannot be ugly. "He muttered to himself as he smooth a layer of gel over his hair.  
He washed his face twice to make sure no dirt or oil is on.  
He can't have a pimple now, or ever. He must look flawless forever.  
"Tama! Time for school" His mother called from downstairs.  
I watched him brush his teeth again,and smooth his shirt for the fifteenth time.  
He exited out of the bathroom and slowly watch down the stairs.  
He take some time to look in the mirrors in the hallway.  
I wondered how much longer he is going to take.  
"I am here!" Tama annouced loudly as he grabbed his perfect backpack.  
Before his mother said anything,Tama was already out the door.

He admired himself in the window of his friend,Kyoya,shiny new car.  
Kyoya just turned 16 and will happily give Tama a ride.  
Tama flashed his smiled in the make-up mirror of the car,ignoring Kyoya as he blabber on about some girl who used him for sex.  
He didn't care,if it wasn't about him. He. Doesn' .  
"We almost there?" I need to walk slowly so everyone can admire my beauty. He asked Kyoya.  
Kyoya shot him a glare and returned back to driving. "Almost,and can you pay a bit of attention to me? I heard him asked pitifully.  
Too bad Tama never cares about anyone else but himself.  
"Whoa,someones a bit self center today. Tama joked. Kyoya sighed and stepped on the gas petal. I hope you rot in hell asshole. I heard Kyoya say in his mind.  
"WE ARE HERE!" Kyoya snapped,as he forcefully put his car in the park. Tama accidently hit his head on the dashborad.  
"OWWWW!" My head, my flawless head!" Tama complained.  
"Get the fuck out of my car!" Kyoya snapped. Tama looked at him and shrugged.  
He got out of the car and strut his stuff to everyone in view, as he walked down the walkway,he heard whispers of people saying how beautiful he looked.  
I know. I know. I look so good today. Not for long. Not after what i'm going to do to him. He won;t be good looking for long.

Tama walked home,alone. After Kyoya kicked him out of his car and zoomed off before Tama even got out of school, he was forced to walk home.  
That's going to ruin my hair. He was almost home but a stranger stopped him,offering him hairsprary.  
"I'll take one!" He handed him $20 and took his spary.  
"Tama..." i said. "Tama..." I gripped the knife tightly in my head.  
The salesman disappeared as soon as i appeared. "What!? i need to test this stuff out! Tama exclaimed.  
I slashed the knife across his face. He screamed in true terror,as h held his face.  
I gave him and phone and a knife.  
"Call to save your life,Or use the knife to end your life" I told him,hoping he can get over hs vanity.  
I was proven wrong.  
"I'm UGLY! I CAN'T SAVE MY LIFE WITHOUT LOOKING BEAUTIFUL! He took the knife to his throat and killed himself.  
I watched him die in front of me. I dipped my finger in his blood and wrote something on the sidewalk

Pride/Vanity.


	2. Envy

ENVY

17 year old,Chouji Akimichi watches from afar as his skinny,smart friends giggled about grades.  
Why couldn't he be like them? Why did he have to an ugly body,an ugly face and a stupid brain? Why am i so stupid?  
"Chouji,what do you think you got on a science test? His best friend,Shikamaru asked.  
Chouji knows that shikamaru will get at least an 100% on it.  
"I failed it" he muttered as he bit into her double cheeseburger Chouji placed his burger down and dumped it in the garbage.  
She looked back at his friends,wondering how they could eat so much and NEVER get fat.  
When ever he eats just one burger,he gains 20 pounds. Not his friends,Never his friends. Poor,Poor Chouji thought. He's green with envy.

"Wanna come to the library to study for the math test?" Shikamaru asked Chouji. Chouji shook his head. What's the point he was going to fail anyways.  
There's not point of studying his butt off it he's going to fail. "Well,suit yourself. She you tomorrow." Then Shikamaru was off.  
Chouji clenched his bag as Shikamaru walked always.  
He gritted his teeth and screamed at the sky,"WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE SHIKAMARU?!" Then he stomped into his room.  
I sat on his window watching him scream those words out. I smiled and held a gun loosely in my hand.

Chouji slammed her door and plopped in front of the computer. He opened up Facebook and her online notes that she took.  
He logged in and went straight to Shikamaru's account.  
He has been stalking him ever since they have became friends. How does he do it? How does he look so flawless?  
I watched him creep Shikmaru as he studied for Math.  
Then He noticed that Shikarmaru was online. Chouji will do anything to trade places with Shikamaru.

Hi. I need to ask you something about Math. Chouji types,He studies more until he heard the ping.  
He goes on to see what Shikamaru wrote, but the message was very shocking.  
Chouji. Why don't you just drop it? You know you want to look like me.  
So why don't you make an effort? Face it you will never good enough. Did shikamaru write that? Sweet,Kind Shikarmaru? To Chouji!?  
Shikamaru did you write that!? He typed angrily He waits impatiently for a reply,finally a ping was heard.  
Chouji what are you talking about? Chouji looked at the chat box in shock. It was like that earlier message never even happened.  
He's losing it,wait who would write something like that?

"Here" I said,handing her the gun. Chouji looked at me in fear. "You wanted to look like shikamaru right? Go kill him.  
Then i'll send your soul into his body. You will have his brain,his looks and his body. Chouji smiled, Evilly and goes to murder her friend. Looks like envy just took over.

Chouji looked down at shikamaru's dead body,he placed a bloody hand over his mouth. What have I done?! He takes the fun to his head and pull the trigger.  
Better be dead,Then have envy take over him forever. I watched him fall into a pool of Shikamaru's blood. I take the gun from her hand and shoot the walls.  
It spells ENVY.


	3. Gluttony

GLUTTONY

36 year old Misuzu sonoda sat himself down,his plate piled high with food.  
He was at the all you could eat buffet,his favorite restaurant. He was obese,not the kind where it was okay,  
he was disgustingly obese. Eating near him or with him was almosting nauseating. I watched him stuff his face with mash patatos,chick wings and green beans.  
Piles of fat rolled out of his shirt that looks too small for him.

"Kyle slow down. It's not th eat as much as you can buffet" His only friend,Hikaru informed.  
Now i wonder how a skinny boy like Hikaru hang out with someone like Misuzu.  
Sorry Hikaru, But all the food is calling to me. I have to eat it! Kyle responded,with his mouth full of half-chewn food.  
Hikaru wrinkled his nose in disgust but he didn't say anything.  
He might hurt Misuzu's weak feelings.  
Hikaru picked his food and Misuzu finished his. "Are you going to eat that" Hikaru looked up.

No,You can have it. I lost my appetite" Kyle greedly took the plate and scarfed down the plate until it was sparkling.  
Misuzu was about to get up to get more but he couldn't get out of the chair.  
"What the-" Hikaru got out of his seat and lifted Misuzu up. He had to heave at least 10 other people help him.

"Misuzu i think you are eating too much." Hikaru said adter they exited the buffet.  
Misuzu waddled to their van. There is no back seat in, that will help misuzu have the maxium comfort.  
Hikaru drives, I follow closely behind them knowing that tomorrows dinner is going to be Misuzu's last.

"What do you mean?" Misuzu burped. Hikaru opened the van's door and misuzu rolled into the van. He lays down and huffed,like he couldn't breathe.  
"I mean,you look disgusting. You can't bathe,drive or get up on your own! Hikaru snapped,After he had enough with Misuzu's gluttony. Misuzu looked defeated and he couldn't say anything.  
He just love food too much that he can't control himself. Hikaru slammed the door and htey drove off in silence. Maybe i shuld lose a couple of pounds. That might keep my only friend around.

After Hikaru went to bed,Misuzu tried to get up on his own to throw away his food. But after 10 minutes of trying he finally got up. He waddled to the fridge and rummaged through it. He took:Chips,pop,butter and  
what ever junk food out and he waddled to the garbage can. He hesitated before throwing his food away. I can do this. Come on Misuzu let go. But he couldn't,i hope he does something with that grease mountain. Instead of  
throwing it out,he sat down and started scarfing it down like a wild animal.

Suddenly he started choking on all that found. I walk toward him,holding a glass of water.

"I'll give this to you,only if you stop eating so much. Misuzu shook his head,but he reached for the water anyway.  
I pulled it away from him and he choked to death. I picked up the half eaten stick of butter and wrote something on the table.

Gluttony


	4. Lust

Lust  
16 year old Karin Uzumaki (Yes karin is an uzumaki from the mother's side) strolled into school wearing a low tank top and a mini skirt.  
She doesn't care what guys or anyone calls her. She's a slut and she knows it. Karin lives,Breathes and will die for sex.  
"Hey Karin." Her equally slutty friend, Meiko said. Karin smiled and posed sexually for a group of guys who just walked by. She had banged the fooball team,  
Basketball tea, and the student council. Just last week she hooked up with some kid named Sasuke. She can't remember his last name.

"I love being me, and the best of all my mother doesn't care." Karin muttered to herself.  
I looked at the dieaese spreading vermin,if she loves sex so much Karin will die having sex.  
"Did you hear about the random murders?" Meiko asked her. Karin shook her head in confustion,  
she was supposed to know everything. "Well there's a pyscho out there killing people,first one was some kid,then a senior and then some fat guy.  
"I would love to band the fat guy,and the kid. Kiran responded,gleefully.  
"Um,hey kiran?" She looked up to see a nerd,Wendall,standing in front of her. She smiled and in a seducsive voice sahe said,"Hi wendal,Are your parents home tonight? Wendall looked shocked but he smiled.  
"No,they are ona long business trip."  
"Can i come over tonight?" Kiran smiles,sexually hoping the dweeb would answer yes.  
"Sure,i guess,what time?"  
"After school" Wendall smiled wdely,finally he was going to get laid. I started into the conversation in digust,  
Kiran is next to die.

Kiran waited eagerly for the last bell to ring. Finally after a long day she can have the one thing she loves.  
Bring. The last bell rang and she raced out the door. She waited impatiently for Wendall. When he finally showed up  
she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her house not his. She opened the door to her bedroom.  
"He put this on" She handed Wendall a condom,he obeyed.  
"Now what?" Wendall asked in confusion.  
"Now i strip and you wathc me. "She slowly took off her clothes in revealing a black lace bra and panties.  
Wendall looked scared but he didn't leave. Karin gently pushed him on her bed. "NOW FUCK ME"

After wendall ledt,Kiran sprawled on her bed. She was still naked but she didn't care. Nerds and dweebs gave her  
more of a sexual pleasure. She bit her nail as so call brother came in.  
"Gross Karin, Put some clothes on" Naruto said,covering his 13 year old eyes.  
"You know you want me" Karin shot back. Ignoring Shawn's gagging.  
'You are disgusting" Then he left. Kiran sat up on her bed and looked at me.  
I smirked and handed her a sheet of paper.  
"What the hell is this?" She said taking the paper.  
"Your death. I reponded. She took a step back and glared at me.  
"Okay i don't know who you are but i'm not going to - She never finished her sentence because he drunk mother  
stabbed her in the back. Her drunk mother staggered otu leaving ablood karin to die on the floor. I took the peice of paper and wrote something on it, then i left.

LUST


	5. GreedAvarice

Greed/Avarice  
27 year old Renge Houshakuji is what someone calls a trophy wife.  
She gets everything she wants whenever and however.  
Money is liitless to her,sadly her husband,Kyoya Ootori,Just lost his job. Now money is going to be tight.  
"Come on baby, Let's go get that new purse i liked. She said while dragging Kyoya's hand to Coach.  
"But honey you have enough purses" Kyoya complained.  
"Aww silly baby,100 purses isn't enough" Stacy pinched his cheeks and picked up a beautiful bad.  
Kyoya looked at the price,when he nearly fainted. $600 bucks for a purse,and she had enough purses for a whole village in africa.  
"Renge. $600 it too much for a bag. Can we please go to a different store? Renge pouted but she gave in, "Let's go to Tommy Hilfiger!"  
Dragging him there. I looked at all the money Renge had spent his month alone.  
$400 on shoes,$300 on a new outfit,$2000 ona brand new party dress. I wonder what Kyoya would think of her spending,after she dragged him to 10 different stores,buying things she doesn't need.

"Look at all the things i got" Renge said proudly. Kyoya just looked at the bills gasping for air.  
Too much,Stacy is spending too much money. Stacy gathered her things and shoved them inside their SUV. an SUV for two people?

"Are you coming?" Renge asked,while getting into the car,Kyoya obeyed and fallowed her into the car.  
He gripped the receipts as he drove to their large two story house.  
Their home has,one indoor swimming pool,16 rooms,6 bathrooms and indoor garden.  
Now they might not be able to afford it since Kyoya lost his job.  
A high paying one too, nearly $500 000.00 per month.  
He used to make nearly a million bucks every year,but his company went out of business.  
How is he going to tell Renge?

"Renge,umm i lost my job. So i can't pay for this house or your stuff" Kyoya finally admitted when they brought in all of Renge's shopping bags.  
Stacy stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Renge asked her voice shaking a bit.

"I mean, I can't afford anything. That also means you can't buy anymore things" Kyoya said slowly as they walked up the stairs.  
Out of sheer anger or embarrassment Renge exploded,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BUY THINGS ANYMORE!? I CAN'T BUY WHATEVER  
I WANT.I NEED EVERYTHING. I WANT EVERYTHING THAT'S HOW THE WORLD WORKS! Kyoya looked at her, shocked.  
I appeared behind Kyoya and pushed Renge down the marble stairs. She screamed and i heard a crack in her neck.  
Kyoya looked at her body stunned. I took her expensive lipstick and wrote something.

Greed/Avarice.


	6. Sloth

SLOTH

21 year old Shikamaru Nara lies in bed waiting for the day to be over.  
Even though it's beautiful outside he's too lazy to move.  
He needed to hire a personal addistant just so he could brush his teeth.  
"Sir here is your ." His assistant,Ronnie said while handing shikamaru's pop to him.

"Ronnie! Open the top of this!" Shikamaru instructed,Ronnie sighed and opened the top of his pop.  
Lazy ass No good of a boss. Can't even open pop by himself. Ronnie thought as he struggled to open the pop just right.  
Then he handed it back to Shika,"HERE!" Ronnie accidentally said harsher than intended to.  
"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I would slap you but too much effot." Shika said,  
Unaware of me watching closely at him from the windows. Lazy,Lazy,;azy. What is that Shikamaru? He dismissed Ronnie so he could Watch tv.  
Shikamaru dropped out of collage,so he could spend more time watching TV and eating cheese puffs.  
School was too much work for him,all the writing and moving was just too much. Shika laid lazily on his bed as he gulped down his Soda.  
Then he threw the can somewhere,knowing Ronnie would clean it up. Then he watched TV for the red of the day.  
Not much happens in his house,and he doesn't have to worry about money either since his parents are rich and died,just last month.  
Now Shikamaru just have to mooch off his parent's inheritance and never have to lift a finger.  
Shika got it all,Money,Ronnie and Tv,what more does he need? His life.

"See you later." Ronnie waved good-bye as he left Shika's home. Eli sighed and contuined watching mind numbing TV and eating day old pizza Ronnie gave him.  
Then the TV went to some boring documenary about starving children in Africa,he wanted to change the channel. But the remote was too far away on his bedside table.  
I'll get it later. He thought and continued to eat,Why does chewing have to be so tiring?  
Little did he know,I'm purning gasoline and around his house and inside his room.

"Hurry up. I'm trying to watch my soaps!" Shika shouted at the Tv.  
The documentary was taking forever he did not gives a rat's ass about that.  
What was he supposed to feel,pty? I lite a match and dropped it into the gas,instantly fire emerged and engolfed  
Shika's house in flames. If he moves he lives,If not you know what would happen. Shika coughed at looked around his house, red  
and orange flames surround him.  
The only exit was the window,but he couldn't get up. was it couldn't or wouldn't?

"I'm going to die! But my TV! he shrieked but no one seemed to notice the smoke or flames coming from his house.  
No one called 9-1-1. He died after a while then the fire started dying down,on shika's body writing in soot and ashes was: SLOTH.


	7. Wrath Part 1

WRATH

I am in control. I am in control. Keep calm,don't kill just yet.  
I thought as i watched the spoiled twins walk across campus.  
Spoiled like Haruhi fujioka. They deserve to die. Both deserve to DIE!  
They must die. It's the day before the school starts at Ouran High. Everyone had heart about the  
murders i did. But then why didn't people try to stop me? Bitches,Assholes. NOTICE ME! NOTICE ME!  
I gripped the thick ,rope i hold. The murder weapon,little did they know, i'm wathcing them. I'm watching the twins.  
"Hikaru look at those beautiful flowers" The younger twin said as he picked one put and put it in his hair.  
"They really stand out in you hair" The older asshole said. Then he left him,alone so he could walk around.  
He never went missing,like the school told us.  
He went shipping in Paris ignoring the face that a spoiled ungrateful boy like him could ever be smart like i am.  
I went nearly two months of murder and no one even found me. Bitches.

I emeraged from the bushes,gripping the rose tighter and tighter,waiting for the opportunity to strangle them to death.  
Ungrateful,bitch,die,DiE,DIE! I was practically clenching the rope when i approched him. I hid the rope inside my pocket,and placed a fake smile on.  
I blinked a couple times and hoped there were birghtnest in my eyes.  
"HI!" i said to her in a fake cheery boice,hoping it would throw her off guard. Die. . Keep calm. Come on you can do it.  
He turned around and smiled, "Hi, I'm hikaru. What's your name? He's so easy to fool and Kill...  
"Charity,But Enough about that,wanna come with me to the best place on campus to buy stuff? i asked stupidly.  
She doesn't even know me,but yet she nods and follows me. To my warehouse,in the middle of nowhere.  
Where no one can hear him scream.

"This is the place?" He asked snobbishly when his brother showed up.  
I felt anger boiling up in me,and shruggling to keep calm.  
Bitch,die, But i knew better that to t alk out at her. After all They are my vitcims like all the others,  
Tama,Chouji,Misuzu,Karin,Renge and Shikamaru,the easiest to kill.  
"Yep, It might look like shit on the outside but it's super cool on the inside" I opened the door and motioned her to come inside.  
She obeyed and then when she was inside,i turned out the lights. She screamed and screamed. I enjoyed the moment,before placing the rope around her neck and pulling.  
Her hands quickly reached up trying to find the source of her dead.  
It took only 11 seconds for there bodies to go limp,I dropped the rope and took her back to campus.  
I placed them in the fountain and put some rocks on top on there stomachs.  
Tomorrow when there is a whole bunch of people on campus. I'll take the rocks off.  
I am in control. I am in control. Just stay calm,no one needs to know what i did. I am in control.  
I thought as i clenched my fist and punched a tree,breaking the bark.


	8. Wrath Part 2

WRATH

I walked around campus. It has been two days since they found the twins bodies.  
Silly students,they think they are sooo safe. Pathtic humans, wait wouldn't i be one?  
No i am someone who is God. I am God. Keep Calm. No one can hurt you now. You are God.  
I smiled at the thought. No one can touch me, I am invincible.  
"Hey, Yukio." My next victim- I mean room mate,Haruhi fujioka said to me.  
I hate her,her stupid life. Her personality. Her hair. She thinks she's all that but we'll see when I kill her.  
I also hate her friend Sakura Haruno. They both are mean and makes my blood curl in their sight.  
Then Sakura came out of no where and greeted me. Then they started chatting like I wasn't even there.  
Stay Calm,Yukio. Soon it will all be over. I started thinking of ways for me to kill them. I did Knife,Gun,Choking,Luck,A simple push,Fire and rope.  
Maybe a bomb might help. A school bombing,I hate the school and everyone in it. Die. Die. Die. DIE!

"Hey Yukio" I need to tell you something. Sakura said to me.  
"What is it?" I growled through my teeth. I'm hoping it's something like, "I'm going to kill myself" yes say that.  
"I kissed you boyfriend, By Accident" she finally said. I glared at her, anger flowing through my viens.  
She must die,soon. I slowly took out the handmade bomb i made during science.  
"Yukio,What's that? Haruhi said panicking. Everyone in the library froze at my bomb's sight. Yes be scared.  
I'll enjoy this moment. I have to act fast,Knowing people will call the dean or worse the police.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed,no one moved. No one made a sound. "Now if you want me to spare your life, I don't want anyone calling the cops." I grinned as everyone say fown  
and not looked me in the eye. I hated that. I hopped down,Taking a gun out of my bag.  
I walked up to Ino yamanaka,she looked down and tried to avoid eye contact.  
"Look at me Ino" She did not listen. "LOOK AT ME" Finally she snapped her pretty blond head and looked up at me.  
Too late. Then i shot her in the head,she fell downinto a pool o her own blood. I dipped my finger in the blood and brought it to my mouth.  
I licked off the blood. Then i turned to Honey.  
I repeated the same thing,he never even listened to me and tried to grab the gun out of my hands. I shot him too. No one messes with me and lives to tell the tale.  
With five other people i reapeated the same thing,until I landed on Sakura And Haruhi.  
"Yukio don't do this" Haruhi pleeded. Yes bed me for your life. I shot her in the arm,she yelps in pain.  
"NO ONE MAKES A SCREAM OR A YELP!" I growled shooting her in the other arm and slamming the bomb down.  
I pressed some buttons on it and it started beeping. Everyone screamed in pure horror. I laughed at the sight of this.  
"YOU SUCK BITCH!" Sakrua screamed,TURN THAT GOD DAMN THING OFF RIGHT NOW! I leaned closer to her and whispering,"Never, Now rot in hell" Bitch.

Everyone was screaming,crying and yelling too loudly that I didn't hear the police coming.  
They busted in the room disarming the bomb.  
"Yukio hoshina. Or should i say,Misaki Hoshina. You are under arrest for the murders of  
Tamaki suoh,Chouji Akimichi,Misuzu sonoda,Karin uzumaki,Renge Houshakuji,Shikamaru nara,Hikaru and kaoru Hatichiin. He told me my rights as they led me away.  
"I'LL BE BACK! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME YET!" I screamed as they hauled me away.


	9. Surprise

"CODE RED, CODE RED! Someone yelled.  
Everyone went to the head of the highest state prison,wondering what's going on.  
"Misaki hoshina has escaped" He told everyone.  
The gasped and wondered ow the most wanted person in Japan could escape this prison.  
"She faked her death and killd two guards. Noe everyone move out we need to find her"  
"ROGER!" They disappeared,trying to find me.

They will never find Me. I'm smart cunning and out on the loose.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe my next victim will be you.


	10. Hey guys

Hey guys,Toolazytogetup101 here.

I have started on the sequel to this story.

It's called My list.


End file.
